The graceful day of the Princess, the King and the Vassal
by bijective and invertible
Summary: A few days after Anna's 'date' with Mikoto she finds herself wanting to go on another 'date' again. However this time she hopes that Tatara would accompany them since last time Tatara had been away on a fishing trip with Yata and Kamamoto. Yaoi


**Title:** The graceful day of the Princess, the King and the Vassal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K project.

This story is dedicated to Sylvene who requested a fluffy mikototsu story. Sorry for the super lateness Sylvene.

It was inspired by chapter 13 of K: Memory of Red and K: Stra dogs story so if you haven't yet read them then this is slightly spoilerish. Anyway please enjoy! :D

* * *

A few days after Anna's 'date' with Mikoto she found herself wanting to go on another 'date' again. However this time she hoped that Tatara would accompany them. Last time Tatara had been away on a fishing trip with Yata and Kamamoto, so he had been unable to accompany them.

So a few days before the annual Autumn Harvest festival Anna popped into Mikoto's and Tatara's shared bedroom and announced with utmost seriousness about her intention to go on a 'date' with them both.

* * *

Anna slowly entered the room with silent steps. She first peeked into the room before lightly knocking at the door frame. However the king and the vassal were too busy sleeping to answer the princess. Anna made her way to the bed and hovered over the sleeping couple. She then poked Tatara on the cheek waking him up.

"Mmmm..." groaned he brunette before blinking drowsily at the white haired girl.

"Anna-chan what's the matter..." he asked concern lacing his voice. Anna didn't say anything instead she simply nudged her way between Mikoto and Tatara waking up the red king in the process. The red head groaned before making space for Anna.

After the three of them were comfortably laid up Tatara asked Anna again "What's the matter did you have a nightmare?"

Anna laid down between Mikoto and Tatara while wondering about how to ask them. She really wanted to go to the Autumn festival with them. Tatara turned on his side, facing her and tried to identify her emotions. Among all the members of Homra, Tatara and Mikoto understood her best. So Tatara could easily guess her feelings.

Anna looked a Tatara, her gaze filled with nervousness. She wondered how to approach the topic.

**'Hmm…It seems that Anna-chan wants something but she is too anxious to ask for it.' **thought the brunette taking in her expression. Smiling softly to put her at ease he prompted her gently "Is there something you want to tell us Anna?"

Anna nodded before speaking nervously "Can we go to the Autumn festival together?"

"I don't see why not? We will all go… you, king, Yata, Kusanagi- san and all the others as well." answered the vassal.

"Yes…but…" stuttered the girl unable to articulate her words.

"What is it brat?" growled Mikoto. The rough growl caused Anna to blurt out "I want the three of us to go out on a date together!" She then flushed, embarrassment tinting her ears red.

Tatara had to prevent himself from squealing at Anna's cuteness and innocence. Instead he chuckled and said "Sure I would love to go out on a date with my number one fan and my king."

A good king knew when he was beaten so instead of kicking up a fuss the king graciously admitted his defeat and gave his consent. It was better to give in when it came to those two.

* * *

On the day of the festival Anna was hurried home from her school by an over excited Yata and Rikio. They picked her up from her school and drove her back to the bar while informing her about surprises. Anna smiled to herself, amused by Yata's and Rikio's antics. She was a clairvoyant and she was smart, so it wasn't hard for her to deduce that they would be going to the festival.

When they arrived at the bar Anna was ushered away upstairs by a beaming Totsuka. "Tatara..." murmured the white haired girl wanting to know why the brunette wanted to talk to her.

"Well..." said Tatara "Kusanagi san and I went shopping and got you this!" With that Tatara pulled out a gift wrapped package seemingly out of nowhere. With a flourish he presented it to Anna who accepted it with a blush and a stuttered thanks.

Anna carefully opened the gift wrap and gasped as dark red silk came in view. It was a furisode dark red in color decorated with gold blooming chrysanthemums with a contrasting white obi. She pulled it out of the box and smiled at how soft the silk was. "Do you like it Anna?" asked Tatara already anticipating the answer.

"I love it!" exclaimed Anna lilac eyes glittering with joy.

"You my dear princess will be wearing this kimono to the festival." Said Totsuka feeling happy since Anna looked so delighted. Anna was still studying the kimono when a thought came to her. Looking up at Tatara she asked "Will you and Mikoto also wear kimonos?"

"Yes we will." Replied the vassal a smile on his face, before continuing on "So will the other members of Homra."

"Really!" asked Anna excited by this new turn of events. Tatara nodded in assent and said "Yep they will also come with us and wear kimonos."

* * *

It was afternoon and the sun was setting whilst coloring the area in a golden sheen. Some of the lights were on adding to the warm environment. The crowd milled around the narrow alleyway that led to the temple grounds. Multicolored stalls flanked the sides selling their wares. For a few moments Anna stared in awe at the colorful environment.

After Tatara had helped Anna into her clothes, he made Anna sit on the couch with Mikoto as he was also dressed. Mikoto was dressed in a black yukata and a grey blue haori. The redhead complained about being dressed in uncomfortable clothing and grumbled at Tatara before sticking a cigarette in his mouth.  
Tatara smiled and gave them his trademark sentence on life "It's all right." Mikoto simply grumbled some more before taking another long drag of smoke.

He stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray and turned to look at Anna. "What?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. Anna blushed lightly her pale skin flushing pink. She lifted her red eyes and replied to Mikoto's question shyly "Your red looks really pretty with the black."

Mikoto flushed in embarrassment and gave a noncommittal grunt as a reply. Anna continued to stare at him when her attention was pulled away by Tatara who entered the room dressed in a cream colored yukata with cute floral prints. Anna smiled at him while Mikoto stared at him .

**'Damn the brat looks good.'** He thought as he looked at Tatara while the vassal flushed at Mikoto's piercing gaze. Coughing he suggested "Let's go downstairs shall we?"

* * *

Once everyone was ready they i.e. Mikoto, Anna and Tatara got in the car together and Izumo drove them to the festival grounds. When they arrived Anna had to repress her smile as she watched the gang rush out of the other car.

She snagged the smiling brunette's hand and tugged at it indicating that she wished to go in. Tatara smiled down at her. Before she could say or do anything else, Mikoto grabbed her by the kimono and pulled her into his arms. Anna was now propped against Mikoto's chest and held up in one arm.

Anna looked at him questioningly and Mikoto replied "It's so that you don't get lost." Anna smiled happily at his gruffness and looked at the other guys who smiled back at her.

Yata grinned and cheered at them "Come on, let's have fun!" However Mikoto's next order caused the cheerful grin to slide of his face.

"Spread out." said the red king. In normal speak that meant he wanted everyone out of his way.

"But why King?" whined Yata. Tatara replied happily "Because Anna wants to go out on a date with me and Mikoto."

Mikoto flushed embarrassed before bringing his fist down on his vassal's head whilst gritting his teeth. He did not want to be seen as someone who is considerate. He was Suoh Mikoto damn it! He did not have any weakness for his lover or his 'daughter'.

"Oh!" said Yata before looking at Mikoto like he was the most awesome person on earth. The vanguard then spun around on his heels and yelled at the other clan members "Well get a move on! Didn't you hear what Mikoto san said?"

"Y…yes!" exclaimed the rest of the members before they left. Meanwhile Kusanagi had somehow managed to disappear.

Tatara blinked once at the cleared space in front of him before glancing at the expressionless Red king and Anna. Clearing his throat to grab their attention he enquired "Shall we go?"

The king and the princess nodded in assent before following Tatara through the entryway.

Meanwhile the dispersed Homra gang separated and entered the festival.

* * *

Kusanagi who had managed to slip away unnoticed made his way towards the temple where he was supposed to meet with a certain icy blond nicknamed tundra girl.** 'I hope I am not late or else she will kill Me.'** thought Izumo. He reached the temple in quick strides and started to look for Seri. As he searched the crowd he became unaware of his surroundings. So when Seri tapped him on the shoulder he let out a startled yip.

"Seri chan." He stated calmly as if he hadn't been startled at all. "Don't call me that." snapped the annoyed female before pouting "Where were you?"

"He...he sorry." apologized the other blond sheepishly before complimenting Seri "You look beautiful." Seri blushed and fiddled with the sleeve of her ice blue kimono patterned with dancing snowflakes before smiling and kissing Izumo.

At the same time in a different part of the festival grounds Kamamoto gave Yata the slip as he had to attend the fried rice cooking competition as the judge. He hurried away as fast as he could before Yata caught him.

Meanwhile Chitose was hitting on random pretty girls hoping to score while Dewa trailed after him. Bandou was copying Chitose with less luck while Shouhei due to his natural charm was getting hit upon by some girls. Eric and on the other hand was sampling food from the various stall. Yata trailed behind not realizing that their usually fat gang member had disappeared.

* * *

As they walked through the crowed Tatara realized that people were avoiding them like plague. The fact didn't surprise Tatara since the King happened to be wearing a haori emblazed with the Homra insignia.

They continued to walk together until Anna spotted a game stall. The white haired girl pulled at redhead's hair and pointed at the stall. A big white colored rabbit with a large red ribbon around its neck had caught her attention.

They veered towards the stall and stood in front of it. The fat shopkeeper sweated at the piercing amber gaze he was getting from the tall redhead. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft voice asked "Is that soft toy for sale?"

The balding shopkeeper glanced at the short brunette guy who smiled at him beatifically, pointing at the large as he waited for his reply. "Well…urm...actually these soft toys have to be won."

"Oh." Said Tatara before gazing pointedly at the redhead. Mikoto sighed before carefully putting Anna on the ground. He asked the trembling man "How much?" the shopkeeper quoted his price and Tatara paid him.

Mikoto took the gun that had been offered to him and watched as the shopkeeper pulled away the curtain to show the target.

It was a large screen on which several balloons of different colors were moving in a rapid pace. "Depending on how many red ones you can burst in one minute you will get the prize." Said the shopkeeper.

Mikoto took aim at the screen and was about to fire when Anna placed a hand on his elbow stopping him. He looked down at the wide eyed white haired girl and didn't protest when the gun was pulled away from him. Anna took aim and fired rapidly at the screen.

The shopkeeper gaped in shock as the score appeared on the screen. "Congratulation you have won the grand prize!" chirped the screen happily.** 'Gyahh! My** **money!'** mentally screamed the shopkeeper before reluctantly handing over the bunny soft toy to a smiling Anna as Totsuka cheered on. Mikoto huffed but felt proud at Anna's accomplishment.

Mikoto picked Anna up by one hand before taking the soft to away by the other before handing it to Tatara. They then continued on their own path.

As they walked along Mikoto had to stay calm and alert since Tatara and Anna were constantly getting attracted by something or the other. 'God can't these two stay calm for one second' grouched the red head.

"King! King! Let's have ramen!" yelled Tatara. The red head who had been carrying Anna whilst holding Tatara's hand, looked around himself. All he saw was the crowd flowing around him. For a moment Mikoto panicked when he couldn't spot his vassal before Anna pointed him into the right direction.

The brunette was standing in front of a stall named _'Ichiraku's Ramen'_. The red head made his way through the crowd and approached the smiling brunette. The first thing he did on reaching Tatara was bop him hard on the head.

"Oww…King!" whined Tatara rubbing his head as behind them the shop owner laughed. Mikoto sat down with Tatara and Anna on the bench. As they ordered their ramen Tatara couldn't help but mention Kamamoto. "I think Kamamoto would have enjoyed the ramen with us." He said before digging into the steaming bowl of noodles that was placed in front of him.

In the meantime Kamamoto had found the fried rice making contest area and was tasting the fried rice sneezed. **'Hmm.. '** he wondered** 'is someone thinking about me?'**

"This is really good." commented Tatara as he slurped at the noodles. From anna's and Mikoto's expression it was obvious that they were also enjoying their meal. Once they had their fill they paid up before leaving.

"Oi... brat." Growled Mikoto at Tatara. "What?" queried Tatara wondering why their usually quiet king was talking.

"Tell the guys to meet up with us at the bridge." instructed Mikoto.

Tatara nodded and texted the other members of Homra. After he got the confirmation from the rest put away his phone before glancing at Anna and Mikoto.

"So Anna chan…" began Tatara "did you like our date?" Anna glanced back at Tatara and smiled her eyes glowing softly. Tatara smiled back seeing her happy expression before glancing at the red king. His heart gave a jolt at seeing Mikoto smile at him.

**'Mikoto looks really handsome and young when he smiles.'** reflected the brunette.

* * *

When they arrived at the bridge Mikoto winced at the noise his clansmen were making. He was about to order them to shut up when a flash of light and the exploding noise of a firecracker interrupted him. The whole of the Red clan became quiet as the evening sky came alight with colorful fireworks.

As he stared at the sky a tug at his sleeve caused him to glance at his back. Tatara was looking at him with a loving expression, a smile adorning his face. Too enraptured by the beautiful sight in front of him he didn't protest as he was led away to somewhere more private.

As soon as they were away from prying eyes Mikoto captured Tatara's lips in a kiss. While they kissed Mikoto felt grateful at Anna's idea. Due to her idea he had spent his time in such a great way with people he loved.

When they finally pulled away from each other Tatara said "We should come here again… next year." Mikoto couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed. :D Review, fav and follow please.

P.S Ichiraku's Ramen is not mine I borrowed it from Naruto. XD


End file.
